


Having A Family

by temarisan



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarisan/pseuds/temarisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yetiştirme yurdunda gönüllü çalışan Austin’in favorisini evlat edinmek isteyen Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mocoso11'in promptu

Pharrel Williams – Happy

“Hayır Jack! Bekle! Islatma! Benim tabancam daha hazır değil! Haksızlık ama bu!”

Kahkahaların havaya karıştığı bahçede çocuğun sesi ortamı daha da neşelendiriyordu. Çocuğun bağırışlarına rağmen durmayan Jack onu kovalamaya başladı ve artan kahkahaların arasından:  
“Elbette beklemeyeceğim! Geçen sefer ben sana aynısını söylediğimde durdun mu Brad? Hayır, değil mi? Hatta bir keresinde takım elbiseme saldırmıştın! En sevdiğime! O yüzden ben de durmayacağım!” dedi ama beklemediği ona dönen ve ıslatmaya başlayan Brad’di.

Görünüşe göre sonunda düzeltebilmişti tabancasını. Bir önceki seferde Jack’in keşfettiği üzere çocuk her an saldırabilmek ya da hemen karşılık verebilmek için tabancayı suyla dolu ve hazır bir şekilde bekletiyordu. Jack de bu seferlik aynı şeyi ona yaşatmak istemiş ve tabancanın suyunu boşaltmadıysa da ayarını değiştirmişti. Kendisininkini de hazır bırakmayı ihmal etmemişti elbette. Böylece Brad onu yine gafil yakalamak istediğinde işe yaramamış, sonrasında Jack’in ona karşılık vermesiyle her zamankinin tersine kaçmaya başlamıştı.

Şimdi şartlar eşitlendiğinde kahkahalar daha da artmıştı. Artık ikisi de hem kaçıyor hem de kovalıyordu ve böylesi kesinlikle en güzeliydi. Kuralları sular bitince oyunun da biteceği şeklindeydi ve muhtemelen az sonra sonlanacaktı. O arada Brad’in evinin kapısı açıldı ve babası seslendi:  
“Brad yapmayacağını biliyorum ama en azından biz yokken Jack’e daha az iş çıkarabilirsin sanıyorum ki… Rica ediyorum, lütfen.”  
Brad durup tam mızırdanacakken Jack cevapladı:  
“Biliyorsun ki önemli değil Aden ben yanında olduğunda kendini sınırlaması gereken biri değilim. Ki Brad’den bahsediyoruz, zaten kimsenin yanında değişmeyecektir ve değişmemeli de elbette.” Bir yandan da Brad’in saçlarını karıştırıyordu. Brad elini itince de:  
“Saçın zaten sırılsıklam, bozmam mümkün değil” diye isyan etti. İkisi bu sefer bir diğerinin elini engelleme çabasındalardı.

Aden’in yanına çıkmış olan James gülümseyerek laf atmadan duramadı:  
“Bu ikisini bir arada ve yalnız bırakmamamız gerektiğini hala savunuyorum.”  
“Baba! Neden öyle diyorsun?” Brad mızırdandı “Jack ona güvenmediğinizi düşünecek!” Babalarının ve Jack’in kahkahalarıyla devam etti “Baba, sende mi öyle düşünüyorsun? Ben Jack’te kalmak istiyorum.” Brad’in isyanına Aden cevap verdi:  
“Hayır oğlum, öyle düşünmüyorum. Elbette Jack’le kalabilirsin ama biz döndüğümüzde eve geçeceksin. Daha fazla Jack’e yük olmak yok, tamam mı?” Bunun üzerine Brad’in;  
“Söz veremem baba. Geç gelirseniz sizi bekleyemem. Siz keyfinize bakın, ben de keyfime bakayım” yanıtıyla yine kahkahalarını tutamadılar. Aden ise Brad’i içeri çağırdı:  
“En azından biz gitmeden üstünü değiştirelim de Jack’in yükü biraz hafiflesin.”

Aden’le Brad’in içeri girmesinin ardından James Jack’e döndü:  
“Sana zorluk olmadığını, hoşuna gittiğini biliyorum Jack ve çok da teşekkür ediyorum ama biliyorsun ki her seferinde böyle olmak zorunda değil. Bakıcısı da var, arkadaşları da. Ya da bırakabileceğimiz başkaları. Kendini zorunlu hissetmene, planın varsa iptal etmene gerek yok."

“Biliyorum James, öyle bir şey olsa söylerim zaten.” Jack’in yanıtına James de onaylayarak karşılık verdi:  
“Böyle diyeceğini biliyordum zaten. Ama Aden bunları söylemek için çıkmıştı ve söyleyemedi. Bende söylesem iyi olur diye düşündüm sadece.”  
“Sonra sorarsa ya da meraklanırsa ben söyledim diyeceksin yani.”  
“Elbette öyle diyeceğim. Hatta bu kadar düşünceli olduğum için güzel şeyler talep edebilirmişim gibi geliyor. Evet aslında ben çok iyi bir insanım Jack, lütfen arada sana karşı ne kadar kibar ve iyi olduğumu Aden’in yanında belirt. Ve düşünceli olduğumu da elbette.” 

Jack gülerek başını sallarken Aden’le Brad dışarı çıktılar. Onların gelmesiyle hep beraber evin önüne yürümeye başlayan dörtlüde Aden’le Brad önden yürüyordu ve görünüşe göre Aden ona yine ricada bulunuyordu. Brad ciddiyetle onaylayıp başını sallarken James büyük bir mutlulukla onları izliyordu. Bu manzara Jack’in istemsizce içini çekmesine sebep oldu. Farkında olmadan yapmıştı ama bu Aden'in duymasına engel değildi. Brad’i bırakıp onlara döndü. James de bunun ‘gitme zamanı’ demek olduğunu biliyor, Brad’in seviyesine çöktü. Onunla göz göze konuşmayı severdi zaten.  
“Babanı dinle.” dedi gülümseyerek. Brad de ondan ve Aden’den aldığı mükemmel gülümseyişiyle başını sallayıp onayladı. Babası uzanıp başını öptüğünde de gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü ama kalkarken saçını karıştırınca homurdandı. Buna kahkaha atan James uzanıp Aden’in dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu ve ikisi kendi aralarında sessizce konuşarak yürüyüp arabaya bindiler. Arabaya binmeden ve yola çıkmadan ikisi de dönüp el sallamışlardı elbette.

Araba çıktıktan sonra Jack ve Brad geride kalmış, yan eve doğru yürümeye başladılar. Jack’i tanıyan birinin ona ait olduğunu hemen anlayacağı tondaki maviye boyalı ev büyük sayılmazdı ama tek kişiye fazla geldiği aşikardı. Kendisinin bile nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde maviyle arasında bir bağ vardı. Özellikle de bu ton… Hayatı bu ton ile döner gibiydi… 

Daldığını Brad’in ona seslenmesiyle fark etti ve ona döndü:  
“Efendim?”  
“Az sonra acıkacağım Jack, ne yemek var?” Jack içi gri ve beyaza boyalı evde kapıyı kapatırken ona döndü:  
“Makarna.” Bunu duyan çocuk sevincine engel olamayan bir coşkuyla sordu:  
“Soslu mu? Domates soslu? Beraber yapacağız, değil mi Jack? Sana yardım edebilirim?”  
“Sevindin mi? Yapmalı mıyız? Pizza da söyleyebiliriz istersen?”  
“Pizza söyleyecek kadar yorgun musun?” sakinleşmiş hatta biraz üzgün bir tavırla sordu Brad. Suratının nasıl hızla şekil değiştirdiğini gören Jack şaka yapmaya devam edemedi:  
“Hayır Brad, pizza söyleyecek kadar yorgun değilim. Makarna için yardım etmek ister misin?”  
“Evet Jack, tabi ki yardım ederim!” Çocuğun gözlerindeki ışıltı geri dönmüştü resmen. Jack’in arada açık yeşilleri olan gri mutfağına geçtiler. Kocaman bir camı olan mutfak, duvarları gri olsa da rengarenk ve çok ferahtı. Her yerde farklı renklerde eşyalar, ışıl ışıl ve kullanılan, canlı bir mutfak olduğunu gösteriyordu. 

Brad mutfağa alışık ve ne yaptığını bilen bir tavırla alt dolaptan makarnayı çıkarıp tezgaha koydu. Eline bir diğer dolaptan çıkardığı büyük plastik mor bir kase alıp buzdolabını açtı. Kaseyi eline yakın, dolabın içinde boş bulduğu bir yere koydu ve domateslerin olduğu çekmeceyi açarak Jack’e sordu:  
“Dört tane domates yetiyordu değil mi Jack? Küçük olmadıkları zaman dört ya da beş tane yeter demiştin geçen sefer. O zaman beş tane mi çıkarmam gerek?” Brad artık bu işin uzmanı olmuş, konuşmaya devam ederken Jack’e döndü sorusunun cevabını almak için. Onun hala mutfağın kapısında durduğunu gördü. Kirişe yaslanmış, gülümseyerek kendisini izliyordu ama belli ki dalmıştı. Ama gülümsemesi her zamanki gibi değildi. Brad’in gözüne farklı görünüyordu. Galiba babasının hüzün dediği şeydi bu. O şekilde gülümsüyordu ama hüzün ve gülümseme birbirine ters şeyler değil miydi? Okulda öyle öğrendiklerini hatırlıyordu. Hayır. O mutluluktu ve üzgünlükte zıttı. Ama zaten insan mutlu olduğu zaman gülümsemiyor muydu? Aynı anda nasıl üzüntü olabiliyordu?

Brad anlamaya çalışırken farkında olmadan sağa eğdiği başını kaldırdı ve çıkardığı beş domatesi kasenin içine koyup buzdolabını kapattı. Eğer Jack ‘fazla olmuş’ derse yerine geri koyardı.Kase ağır gelmişti, tezgahın üzerine koymak yerine masanın üzerine koydu onu bu yüzden. Sonra da dönüp Jack’in yanına gidip onu dürttü:  
“Jack, tencereyle tavayı da mı ben çıkarayım? Eğer zor geliyorsa yapmayabiliriz. Neden ‘yorgun değilim’ dedin? Pizza da yiyebilirdik." Pantolon paçasının çekiştirilmesiyle kendine gelen Jack bir an duraksayıp:  
“Hayır Brad, yorgun değilim.” diye yanıtladı, “Sadece bir an daldım. Benim canım makarna istiyor, senle beraber yapmayı özledim. Ben üstümü değiştirip geleyim, oldu mu?”  
“Daldığını fark ettim. Hatta bir de hüzünlüydün. İyi misin?”  
Jack bu çocuğun dikkatini ve duyduğunu unutmamasını çok seviyordu zaten. Yanlış bir şey söylenmezdi bir çocuğa ama insan Brad’de risk almayı düşünmüyordu bile .  
“İyiyim Brad. Hüzünlendim birden ama şimdi geçti. İnsanlar böyle olabilir bazen. Hadi gel sen domatesleri yıka ben üstümü değiştirirken.” Bunu söyleyip sandalyeyi lavabonun önüne koydu. Brad’in sandalyeye çıkmasına yardım ettikten sonra domatesleri de tezgaha koyup mutfaktan çıktı.

* * * *

“Hala oturmak istediğine emin misin? Mısırlar hazır, getiriyorum ama yarın okulun olmasa da artık yatabilirsin.” Jack salona girdiğinde lafı yarıda kaldı. Görünüşe göre Brad’in inadı buraya kadardı, daha fazla dayanamamıştı. Jack ağzından fırlayan gülüşe engel olamadı, odadan çıkalı çok olmamıştı yani Brad dalalı kısa süre olmuş olmalıydı. Nasıl kayıp o kadar komik bir şekilde yatabildiğini merak etti Jack. Elindeki mısırı sehpanın üzerine koyup Brad’e döndü, önce başını düzeltmeliydi. Başı zaten korkunç duruyordu, bir de o halde kucağına almaya çalışırsa çocuğun ne hale geleceğini düşünmek istemedi.

Çocuğun başını düzeltip kucağına aldı, içerideki odayı hazırlamıştı zaten. Brad’i açtığı yatağa koydu ve ayakkabılarıyla çoraplarını çıkardı. Elbette Aden Brad’i rahat edeceği şekilde giydirmişti, adam hakikaten mükemmel bir babaydı. İç çekti, gerçekten çok güzel bir aileydiler. Hep olmak istediği bir aile, kurmak istediği…  
Jack her zaman çocuklarla iyi anlaşırdı, çok uzun zamandır da bir çocuk sahibi olmak istiyordu. Ama hep yanında biri vardı düşündüğünde. Tek başına aile olmak isteniyordu. Eğer çocuk sahibi olacaksa yalnız olmamalıydı, çocuğunun iki babası yanında olsun istiyordu. Ya da babası ve annesi, fark etmezdi. Ama bir türlü olmamıştı, zıtlıklar hep vardı ve bu da Jack’in artık vazgeçmesine neden olmuştu. Uzun zamandır sevgilisi bile yoktu, aile hayali kurmak fazla uzaktı ona. Neyse ki son zamanlarda Brad çevresindeydi ki bu onu normalde olabileceğinden daha mutlu bir adam yapıyordu. Ama bazen de hüzünlüydü sadece. Hep istediği aileye sahiplerdi. Çok güzellerdi ve bu Jack’i sadece mutlu ediyordu aslında. Hüznünün tek sebebi kendisinin de çok istediği bir şey olması ve bir türlü sahip olamayışıydı. Mutlulukları ve evliliklerinden başka aynı zamanda Brad’e sahiplerdi, kendi çocuklarına. Jack’in artık vazgeçtiği bir şeye. Ama Brad’leyken aklından çıkaramadığı bir şeye. 

Hep merak etmiş ve istemişti ama son zamanlardaki merak ve isteği hiçbir zamankiyle kıyaslanamazdı. Ama bu tek başına yapabileceği bir şey değildi ve cesaret de edemezdi.

Bir de evlat edinme seçeneği vardı. Önceden çok nadir düşünürdü çünkü onu yapacak olsa da yalnız olmayacağına inanırdı ve birlikte çocuk sahibi olmak istediği biri olursa kendi çocukları olabilirdi zaten, evlat edinmek belki son seçenekti. Ama şimdi Brad’e bakarken anlıyordu ki bir çocuk istiyordu ve bunun için şu an elinde olan tek seçenek buydu; artık beklemek, yalnız olmak ve hüzünlü durmak istemiyordu.

Son düşüncesiyle gülümsedi ve karar verdiğini hissetti. Bir şey yapmalıydı, harekete geçmesi gerekiyordu. En azından birine söylemeliydi. Ayağa fırladı ve kapıya gitti. Sonra gülümseyip geri döndü ve Brad’in battaniyesini gereksizce düzeltip başını okşadı. Alnını da öpüp odadan çıktı. Kapıyı arkasından çekse de tam kapatmamıştı. Koridorun ve salonun ışıkları giriyordu odaya.

Aldığı kararın heyecanıyla hemen telefona ulaştı, anlatması ve onaylatması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca ne yapacağını da öğrenmeliydi. Çalan telefon sonunda açıldı, neşeli bir ses duyuldu:  
“Jack! Bu akşam Brad yok muydu? Nasıl oldu da aklına geldim?"  
"Armand, sana söylemem gereken bir şey var." Ciddi gelen sese karşı telefondaki kişi sessizce bekledi. "Yardımın gerek."  
"Jack, ne oldu?"  
"Evlat edinmeye karar verdim. Ne yapmam gerek?"  
"JACK! Seni öldüreceğim! Neden basit şeyleri basitçe söylemiyorsun ki?!" Derin bir şekilde nefes alıp verdikten sonra biraz daha sakin bir şekilde devam etti: "Ne evlat edinmesi ayrıca? Bu nerden çıktı? Bir dakika bir dakika... Senle ne zamandır görüşmüyoruz? Bu arada birlikte çocuk sahibi olmaya karar vereceğin birini nasıl buldun? Hayır, bir dakika. Bulmadın. Bulsan bile -ki sanmıyorum. Bu kadar kısa sürede yapamazsın sen böyle bir şey. Uzun süreli desem o da mümkün değil. Benden saklayabilmen gibi bir şey söz konusu bile değil sonuçta. O zaman bir dakika, bulmadığında hemfikiriz. Bulsan bile evlat edinmek istemezdin ki sen, bu nerden çıktı asıl?"  
"Biliyorum pek evlat edinebileceğimi düşünmüyordum ama Brad…"  
"Ne Brad'i?! Brad'i mi evlat edinmek istiyorsun? Jack-"  
"Hayır Armand! Brad'i falan evlat edinmek istemiyorum! Susup cümlemi bitirmeme izin verecek misin?!" Hat sessizdi, Armand onu bekliyordu. Jack ona hak vermeden edemedi; Brad varken bu saatte aramazdı, bir de söylediği şey onu iyice panikletmiş olmalıydı. Armand'ın paniklemesine sebep olması imkansız olsa da galiba başarmıştı. İlerde çocuklarına anlatabilirdi-çocuklar. Konuşma.

"Biliyorsun hep çocuk sahibi olmak istedim ama bekliyordum. Bugün Brad'le birlikteyken de..." bir an duraksadı ama Armand hala bekliyordu, devam etti: "Çok mutlu olduğumu ve kendi çocuğumla da böyle zamanlar geçirmek istediğimi fark ettim ama aynı zamanda hala tek başıma çocuk sahibi olmak mantıksız geliyor, o yüzden de evlat edinmeyi düşünmeye karar verdim. Ne diyorsun, yardım edecek misin? Ne yapmam gerek?"

"Ne yapman mı gerek? Ha-Evet, tamam. Tabi ki yardım edeceğim Jack, sorman hata. Ben.. Şey, çok mutlu oldum senin adına, eminim mükemmel sonuçlanacak. Şu an sadece ne diyebileceğimi ya da ne yapabileceğimizi bilmiyorum. O yüzden her şeyi öğrenip yarın yanına geleceğim, tepkilerimi birinci elden daha iyi verebileceğime inanıyorum. Senin için uygun mu?"

"Öğlen mi gelirsin yoksa daha sonra ofise mi?"  
"İkisi de olabilir, işten çıkınca sana da gelebilirim. Evde tepkilerimi daha rahat verebilirim. Tamam, anlaştık. İyi geceler Jack, senin yüzünden erken uyuyacağım."  
"İyi geceler, haberini bekliyorum." Jack gülümseyerek telefonu kapattı. Armand onu her zaman gülümsetirdi ama şu an her zamankinden daha mutlu hissediyordu. Ve rahatlamış.

Salonun dağınıklığını yarın toplamaya karar verdi ama en azından patlamış mısırları kaldırmalıydı. Bayatlamazlarsa yarın Armand'a bile verebilirdi. Yiyecek atmayı sevmezdi.Ama şimdi yatsa daha iyi olacaktı. Sabah Brad erken kalkabilirdi. Evine de gitse burda da kalsa Jack onun için erken uyanmalıydı.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack arabayı yurdun bahçesine park edip çıktı. Binaya giden yol güzel bir bahçenin içinden geçiyordu. Jack'in kıpır kıpırlığına uygun olarak hava da çok güzeldi. Güneş gözüne girdiği için bir an yüzünü buluştursa da bugün her şeyden keyif almaya kararlı, böyle bir adım attığı, bu kararı verdiği için kendini tebrik ederek yürümeye devam etti.  
Daha şimdiden bu kadar mutlu ve rahatlamış hissediyorsa her şey biterse daha iyi hissedeceğine inanmak zor gelmiyordu.

Yürüdüğü yol güzel ve süslüydü. Her yerde çocukların oynayabileceği alanlar, uğraşabilecekleri eşyalar vardı ama çocuklar yoktu, okullarında olabilirlerdi; belki de programları vardı. Bir haftadır araştırma yapıyordu, her şeyi öğrendiğini sanmıştı ama görünüşe göre hala eksikleri vardı.İlk üç gün çekinmişti. Hatta Armand ilk geldiğinde öğrenmeden heyecanını kaybetmiş, korkmuştu. Daha sonra araştırmaya başladıkça kendi haline geri dönmüş, öğrenebileceği çoğu şeyi öğrenmişti.

İlerde iki kişi gözüne çarptı; küçük bir çocuk, yere oturmuş. Önünde de genç bir adam, görünüşe göre yere düşmüş olan çocuğun dizine üflüyordu. Yüzlerini göremiyordu Jack, ilerleyince adamın yara bandı yapıştırıp çocuğa gülümsediğini gördü. Ama kaşını kaldırmasına sebep olan bu yakın ilgi değildi. Adam yakışıklıydı, çok yakışıklıydı. Günlük kıyafet içinde nasıl böyle etkileyici durabiliyordu ki? Şu an bu kadar heyecanlı olmasa adamı kesinlikle kahve içmeden bırakmazdı ama aklı çok doluydu, istediği gibi flört edemezdi şimdi.

Kendi kendine gülerek başını sallarken gözü yakışıklının ilgilendiği çocuğa kaydı. Ve dondu. Tam anlamıyla, gerçekten dondu. Çocuk çok tatlı bir çocuktu, karşısındakini de sevdiği belliydi. Bununla birlikte düştüğü halde çok güzel görünüyordu. Ama hiç biri değildi bakakaldığı. Gözlerini gördüğünü an diğer şeyleri unutmuştu bile. Çocuğun gözleri... Maviydi. Mavi gözleri vardı. Masmaviydi. Jack'in gözlerini çekemediği bir mavi. Hep karşısına çıkan mavi. Jack o gözlere bakarken şimdi anlıyordu ki o renk anlamsız bir şekilde karşısına çıkıyor değildi. O rengi arayan Jack'ti. Renk onun çevresinde dönmüyordu; o, rengin etrafında pervane olandı. Ama neden veya nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu. Şu an düşünemiyordu bile.  
Gözünü diktiği çocuk ayağa kalkmıştı ama Jack farkına bile varmamıştı. Çocuğun yanındaki adamın ona baktığını hissetti. Başını sallayıp kendine gelmesini sağlamıştı bu bakış. Kafasını kaldırıp adama bakabildiğinde sert bir yüzle karşılaştı. Gayet doğal, ne zamandır onlara dikmişti gözünü acaba? Çocuğa bir bakış daha attıktan sonra arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı. Bir yere oturması gerekiyordu, kendine gelmeliydi. Bir bankın yanından geçti, oraya oturursa atlatabilecek gibi hissetmiyordu. Araba-arabasına gitmeliydi, daha rahat olabileceği yere.

Kendini arabanın içine atıp kapıyı sıkıca çekince nefessiz kaldığını fark etti. Çocuğu gördüğü yerden arabasına gelene kadar koşmuştu. Nefes nefese kalması gerekiyordu, nefessiz kalması değil. Göğsü inip kalkmalıydı, nefes almak için kendini zorlamaya çalıştı ama görünüşe göre mümkün değildi. Aradığı mavinin neden o çocuğun gözlerinde olduğunu ve gördüğü anda bu sefer neden her zamanki gibi 'yine karşıma çıktı' diye düşünmeyip bulduğuna dair bir hisle dolduğunu merak etti. Bu merak onu hayata bağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu, daha normal hissetmeye başlamıştı ve görünüşe göre nefes alma yetisini de tekrar kazanıyordu.

Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyordu Jack, kolay kolay kontrolünü kaybeden biri değildi ve böyle bir şey ilk defa başına geliyordu. Bir daha gelmesini de istemiyordu. Bu işi çözebileceğine olan inancı onu kendine getirmişti, zaten inatçı bir insandı; şimdi kimse tutamazdı artık onu. Gidip o çocuğu bulması gerekiyordu. Evlat edinmek ya da değil, en azından hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmeliydi.

Düşünceleri rayına oturmaya başlayınca kendini daha iyi hissettiğini fark etti. Biraz daha bekleyip kendini tamamen iyi hissettiğine emin olunca arabadan çıkıp binaya doğru yürümeye başladı. Bu sefer hızlıydı ve oyalanmadan yürüyordu. Binaya girdiğinde kapının karşısındaki danışmanın sorgulayıcı bakışları altında ona yürüyüp adını söyledi. Müdürle randevusu olduğunu ve bu sebeple orada bulunduğunu eklemeyi de unutmadı elbette.

Evlat edinme kararı zaten heyecana yol açıyordu Jack'in üzerinde ama gördüğü çocuk, o mavi gözler tamamen stresli hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Danışmada oturan adamın ona hala kötü bakışlar atmasına şaşırmıyordu aslında. Şu an nasıl göründüğünü tahmin bile edemiyordu. Muhtemelen kendisi de kendine öyle bakardı, belki daha fena. Tam o anda bu halde müdürün karşısına çıkamayacağını fark etti. Adamla telefonda konuşurken edindiği izlenimin yarısını bile veremeyecek gibi hissediyordu. 'Şu adamın bakışlarından kurtulduğum anda bir lavabo bulmalıyım' diye düşündü.  
Adamın ofisine girmeden en azından elini yüzünü yıkamalıydı.

Tam o anda onu izleyen birini hissedip arkasını döndü ve kalbinin hızlanmasını engelleyemedi. Az önce gördüğü çocuğun yanında olan adamdı bu. O çocukla ilgilenen adam -ki Jack ona bakarken çocukla ilgili bir şeyler sorabileceği umudunu kaybediyordu. Adam bahçedeki sert bakışlarını aynen devam ettiriyordu çünkü. Neyse ki adamın bakışlarına daha fazla maruz kalmadan danışmadaki adam gitmesine onay verdi ve Jack de söyleneni yapıp sağ taraftaki koridora yönelerek ilerledi.

Koridorun içine biraz yürüdükten sonra müdürün odasına ulaşmıştı ama kendine en azından aynada bakmaya kararlı, yürümeye devam etti. Çok yürümesi gerekmemişti ki aradığı yeri buldu ve hemen içeri girdi. Aynaya bakınca rahat bir nefes aldı, sandığı kadar kötü görünmüyordu. Demek ki içte kopan fırtınalar ne kadar büyük olursa olsun bir anda insanı yıkmayabiliyordu. Tekrar kendisine baktı; adam görür görmez mükemmel olduğunu düşünmeyecekti belki ama gayet iyi durumdaydı yine de.  
Ellerini ve yüzünü yıkadı. En son çıkmadan önce elini saçından geçirdi. Pek bir değişiklik olmamış olabilirdi ama rahatlamış hissediyordu, şimdi gidip müdürü etkileyebilirdi.

* * * *

En sonunda müdürün odasından çıktığında uzun süredir çalan telefonuna cevap verdi:

"Efendim Armand? Şimdi çıktım müdürün yanından, açmam mümkün değildi. Akşam detayları anlatırım -ki seninle gerçekten konuşmam gerek, çok önemli bir şey oldu ama evlat edinmek istediğim çocuğu buldum."  
"Nasıl yani? Sen sadece detayları konuşmak, bilgi edinmek için falan gitmemiş miydin? Bu kadar çabuk karar vermen mümkün mü?"  
"Evet bana da imkansız geldi ama dediğim gibi, detayları sonra konuşuruz. Ama buldum. Biliyorum ve hissediyorum."  
"Vay canına. Ne diyebilirim? Umarım güzel sonuçlanır. Peki çocukla konuştun mu? Ya da şimdi mi konuşacaksın?"  
"Hayır henüz değil. Ofise geçmeyi düşünüyorum."  
"Neden? Çocukla konuşmadan nasıl emin olabiliyorsun ki hem?"  
"Çünkü.. Bilmiyorum Armand, işte öyle. Ayrıca hem ben görüşmek istemedim hem de müdür daha sonra görüşsem daha iyi olacağını ima etti, anlamış değilim ama işime geldiğini inkar edemeyeceğim."  
"O ne demekmiş? Her gidene böyle mi yapıyorlar? İnsanlar çocukları görmeden senin gibi karar vermiyorlardır sanıyorum ki.."  
"Yok hayır sürekli olan bir şey değilmiş, sadece çocukla ilgili bir durummuş-" Armand'ın şaşkın ve sorgulayıcı sesini duyup devam etti:  
"Genelde zaten evlat edinmek isteyen ailelerin karşısına çıkmıyormuş ve şimdiye kadar onu evlat edinmek isteyenleri de reddetmiş, istememiş, bilmiyorum."

Armand'ın "İlginç." yorumuna katılmadan edemedi, bir yandan da yurttan çıkmış, elinde bir dosya ile arabasına doğru yürüyordu.  
"Evet ve müdür de nedenini bilmiyormuş. En yakın olduğu kişi burada gönüllü çalışan birisiymiş ama onunla da bu konu hakkında konuşmuyormuş."  
"Zaten böyle bir çocuk varken başka birini seçmeni beklemezdim Jack" diyen Armand'ın neşeli sesi Jack'i farkında olmadan kendine getirmişti. Arabasına bindi ve çalıştırmadan söylendi:  
"Elbette öyle olacaktı ve şu an araba süreceğim, akşam görüşürüz Armand."  
"Eğer ben dayanamayıp daha erken damlamazsam tabi." Jack güldü ve tam telefonu kapatmak üzereyken Armand'ın "Bekle"sini duyarak tekrar kulağına dayadı.  
"Bari adını söyle Jack, bu kadar gizem bize fazla." 

"Adı mı? Daren."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack en sonunda önündeki işlerden başını kaldırabildiğinde saate baktı, 3'ü geçmişti. Son düzenlemelerini de yaptıktan sonra çıkabilirdi ve bu iş gününden kurtulmak istiyordu artık. İş açısından çok yorucu, yıpratıcı ve bir daha benzerini bile yaşamak istemediği bir gündü çünkü. Yine de günü mutlu hissederek bitirecekti, evlat edinebilmek için gerekli belgelerin hepsini tamamlamış ve öğle tatilinden önce Armand'a fakslamıştı, o nereye ulaştıracağını daha iyi bilirdi. Hem heyecandan eli ayağı da birbirine dolanmazdı. Şu bir haftada yaptığı sakarlıklar aklına gelince gülmeden edemedi, neyse ki korkunç şeylere sebep olmamıştı. Bir defasında yarısında fark etmişti, bir diğerinde ise son anda. Hem de en önemli belgelerden bir tanesini göndermek üzereydi! Neyse ki o andan sonra Armand kontrolü eline almıştı da aksiliklerin gerçekleşmesine fırsat bile kalmamıştı.

Jack bunları düşünürken ofisin dahili telefonu çaldı ve Jack "Efendim Saya?" diyerek açtığında sekreteri:

“Senor Renald'ın geldiğini haber verecektim, kendisi sizi görmek istediğini söylüyor. Müsait misiniz acaba?"

"Aden mi? Gelsin tabi ki, bekletmeseydin keşke."

"Hayır. Senor Aden değil, Senor Austin Renald. Şu an sizin kendisini tanımadığınızı ama önemli bir şey için geldiğini ve sizi görmesi gerektiğini söylüyor."

"Tanımadığım birinin konuşmak istediği bu kadar önemli şey neymiş peki? Ve Saya, nasıl görünüyor; fikrin nedir?"

"Daren diyor ve normal, efendim." cevabıyla sesi kesilen Jack önce ne diyeceğini bilemese de ardından  
"İçeri gelsin." derken buldu kendini. Kimin geleceğini bilmese de aklında bir ihtimal vardı ama kötü bir şey olabileceği ihtimali onu daha çok korkutuyordu. Ne ile karşılaşacağını bilmeden panik olmaması gerekiyordu, sakinleşmeli ve gelen kişiyi normal karşılamalıydı.

Tam o anda kapı açılıp Austin Renald içeri girdi ve Jack tahmininde yanılmadığını gördü. Gelen kişi Jack yurda ilk gittiğinde Daren'la ilgilenirken gördüğü adamdı. Daha sonra yurda gittiği bir kaç seferde karşılaştığı ve her seferinde kötü bakışlarının muhatabı olduğu kişiydi. Zaten o kötü bakışlar yüzünden korkuyordu. Ama şu an onu görmek garip bir şekilde mutlu etmişti tedirginlikten ziyade. O anda görünüşe göre ismi Austin olan bu yakışıklıyı ilk gördüğündeki düşüncesi geldi aklına. Ve kararını verdi. O kaşınmıştı, bu andan sonra kendini tutmayacaktı ve onunla kesinlikle şansını deneyecekti. Adamın teklifsizce oturup ona bakmasıyla tek kaşını kaldırarak konuştu:

"Sizi beklemiyordum Austin?"  
Austin ise bu bakışı ve söylem tarzını beklemediği belli, şaşırmış ve belli ki kendini tutamadan cevapladı:  
"Elbette, seni şaşırtmayı amaçlamıştım sonuçta." Bu sefer Jack'in kalkan kaşları şaşkınlıktan, gülüşünü ise durdurma gereği bile duymadı.

"Peki... O zaman başardığını söyleyebiliriz sanıyorum ki, sebebini bilmesem de gelmene memnun oldum açıkçası. Hoşgeldin-"

"Sebebini bilmesen mi? Daren'ı evlat edinmek istiyorsun, başka sebebe gerek mi var?!" Görünüşe göre Jack'in daha önce karşılaştığı Austin geri dönmüştü.

"Oh, anlıyorum. Uzun konu yani. Çay, kahve?" Jack Austin'i gittikçe daha da şaşırttığının farkında, devam etti: "İş çıkış saati yakın ama yemek için erken sanırım, değil mi? Gerçi affedersin kusuruma bakma lütfen sormadım sana, belki açsındır. Ne yapalım, ne istersin? Dışarda bir yerde de yiyebiliriz, buraya da söylesek olur. En iyi konuşmalar yemekte yapılır sonuçta, değil mi? En rahat evde konuşulur gerçi ama daha ilk seferden olmaz sanki. Belki biraz daha yavaş gidebiliriz."

Austin çatık kaşlarıyla ona bakıp neden bahsettiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu ve Jack bunun her anından zevk almaya ve o anları aynı zamanda değerlendirmeye kararlı, bekledi. Ama Austin'in cevap vermeyeceğini fark edince başını sallayarak devam etti:  
"Demek hayır.. Neyse bir dahaki sefere söz alıyorum o zaman.. Kahve söylüyorum şimdi.”

"Şu gereksiz konuşmalarınızdan oldukça sıkıldım Senor Keaney, bir son verin ve şu konuşmayı yapıp ayrılayım. İşi gücü olan bir insanım sonuçta." Jack onu gördüğü her seferde sinirinin altında ciddi olduğu düşündüyse de şu an gördüğü adam başka bir adam, kesinlikle aklına koyduğunu yapmaya kararlı ona bakıyordu. Jack bir yandan onu dinlemeye çalışırken bir yandan da onun kaç farklı yönü olduğunu, kimlerin yanında nasıl davrandığını bilmek istediğini düşünüyordu.  
Austin'in "Beni dinliyor musunuz?" demesine şaşırmadı. Konuşmanın bir kısmını kaçırmasından doğal bir şey yoktu ki, tam karşısında oturup bu suratla ona baktığında dinleme çabaları işe yaramayacaktı görünüşe göre.

“Bakın Senor Keaney, Daren gerçekten çok özel bir çocuk. Birçok zaman yüzüne baktığınızda bile hissedersiniz bunu. Ama bazısı anlamaz. Sadece güzel bir çocuk görür, evlat edinilebilse değecek ve mutlu edecek bir güzel çocuk. Ama Daren hiç bu kadar basit olmadı. Onu evlat edinmek isteyenleri hep reddetti, bir çoğuyla görüşmedi bile. Duydu ve hayır dedi. Belki de yurtta olduğum süre boyunca bir tek benimle yakınlık kurdu. Çocuklar arasında bile hepsi tarafından sevilir, o da hepsini sever; onların hep yanındadır, mutlu olmaları için uğraşır ama onlarla bile çok yakın değildir. Sizinle nasıl sonuçlanacak bilmiyorum ama duyar duymaz 'hayır!' demediği tek kişi olabilirsiniz ve söylemek istemesem de bu sizin için çok büyük bir artı puan. Yalan yok, bunu istemiyorum. Ama Daren'ın onay vereceği biriyseniz benim diyecek bir şeyim yoktur zaten, hakkım olmadığı da başka bir gerçek elbette."  
Austin bunu söyledikten sonra Jack'e diktiği gözlerini az önce Saya'nın getirdiği kahveye çevirdi. Geldiğinden beri üzerinde olan üzüntü şu an gün yüzüne çıkmış gibi görünüyordu. Görünüşe göre bütün o sinirin asıl kaynağı bu üzüntü idi. Bununla ortaya çıkıyor ve ancak bu şekilde perdelenebiliyordu.

Jack'in Daren hakkında söylemek istediği çok fazla şey vardı, Austin'e söylemek istediği başka şeylerle birlikte elbette ama hepsi bu bakış karşısında yetersiz kalıyordu. Ve Jack hayatında ilk defa ne söyleyeceğini bilemeden durdu ama konuşması gerekiyordu. Sadece Austin için değil, gerçeklerin sesli olarak söylenmesi gerekirdi.  
"Şu an Daren'ı tanımıyor olabilirim ama emin olabilirsiniz, onun özel olduğunun farkındayım. Oldukça farkındayım hatta. Nasıl veya neden bilmiyorum ama onunla aramda bir bağ var." lafının burasında duraksayan Jack gülümseyerek devam etti:  
"Onu ilk gördüğüm an siz de oradaydınız. Sadece bulduğumu hissettim. Onun yanımda olması gerektiğini ve benim onu korumam gerektiğini belki de. Ki inanır mısınız bilmiyorum ama oraya gelmeden bir hafta öncesine kadar nereyse aklımda bile yoktu evlat edinmek. Bir anda inanılmaz bir istekle doldum ve her ne kadar istesem de şu an düşününce fark ediyorum ki Daren'ı görmesem ya da bir şekilde ondan haberdar olmasam sonuca varmazdı bu eylem. Neden bilmiyorum ama hayat hep benim etrafımda dönüyor gibi hissediyorum. Bu kastettiğim zenginlik veya elime geçen fırsatlar gibi şeyler değil. Şu an oturduğum ev, komşularım hatta içeri girerken gördüğünüz sekreterim bile. Sanki hepsi özellikle buradalar, etrafımda olmaları gerekiyormuş; beni tamamlıyorlarmış gibi hissediyorum hepsi için. Ve Daren'ı gördüğümde onu arıyormuşum da en sonunda bulabilmişim gibi hissettim. Paniktim, ne yapacağımı uzun süre bilemedim ama aynı zamanda da rahatlamış hissettim. Şu an size büyük bir yalan söylüyormuşum gibi gelebilir ama emin olabilirsiniz, öyle değil. Aslında her şey onun için hazırlanmış da ben, ulaşmasını sağlayacak aracıymışım gibi hissediyorum ve umarım öyleyimdir de Daren beni kabul eder. Ayrıca Daren'ı böyle düşünüp önemsemeniz çok güzel bir şey. Bunlar tamamen insani duygularımla söylediğim şeyler. Sadece Daren'ın değil diğer çocukların da yalnız olmayıp böyle destekler bulabildiklerini düşünmek çok güzel."Jack'in en sonunda konuşmasını bitirdiğini fark eden Austin gülümseyerek başını eğdi, bu Jack'e onu incelemesi için daha çok fırsat verirken o da bu şansı değerlendirdi. Austin rahatlamış görünmüyordu, sadece sakinleştiği belliydi ama bu bile Jack'e yeterdi, barut gibi halindense bunu her türlü tercih ederdi.Jack yine de onu rahatlatmak istiyor, onunla karşılıklı konuşmak istiyor, konuşmaya engel olamadı:"Ayrıca evlat edinmeden önce olan kontroller gibi sonrasında da kontroller olmuyor mu? Daren'ın iyi olacağından emin olabilirsiniz. Hem bu kadar yakınsanız görüşmenizi kesecek değilsiniz ki? İstediğiniz zaman Daren'ı zaten görmelisiniz. Bu beni onun adına da kendi adıma da ancak mutlu edecektir."Austin'in gülümseyen yüzünün değişip kaşlarının kalktığını fark eden Jack devam etti:"Hale bakın, sanki her şey hallolmuş ve Daren da beni kabul etmiş gibi konuşuyoruz.""Bence kabul etti. Ya da doğru ifade, edecek. Bende de böyle bir his var Jack." Kaşları kalkan "Jack" kendini durdurmak istemeyerek sordu:"O zaman yeniden görüşeceğiz değil mi? Kesin?""Neden olmasın? Her zaman birlikte kahve içebiliriz." Jack'in şaşkın bakışları arasında elindeki fincanı dudaklarına götürmüş, devam etti:"Ve belki bir gün yemek bile yiyebiliriz." Jack onun kahvesini yudumlamasını büyümüş gözleriyle izliyor ve asıl fark edip şaşırdığı şey bambaşka, onun utandığını görüp hafifçe pembeleştiğini yakalamanın şokunu asla atlatamayacağını düşündü. Ağzından çıkan ince ve mutlu gülümseme ise engellemek istemediği bir şey, "Elbette." diye karşılık verdi.  
"Çok isterim."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack arabasını park edip derin bir nefes verdi. Heyecanı bir türlü dinmiyordu, dineceğini de sanmıyordu ama neyse. Arabadan çıkacak cesareti yoktu ama oturdukça gerginliği daha da artacaktı muhtemelen.Şimdiden bacaklarını sallamaya başlamıştı ve ellerini nereye koyacağını bilemiyordu. Bir şey yapsa rahatlayabileceğini düşündü ama aksi gibi yapabilecek bir şey de gelmiyordu aklına. O anda saate bakmak için telefonunu çıkardı, müdürle buluşmak için anlaştıkları saate daha 20 dakika vardı. Gitse sorun olmazdı muhtemelen ama yalnız giremezdi. Armand'ı bekleyecekti. Gerçi yarım saat önce gelmişti ama 10 dakika boyunca park yeri arama bahanesiyle oyalanmıştı.

Hazır telefon elindeyken Armand'ı arayabilirdi, geç kalmasını istemiyordu. Uyandığı andan itibaren neredeyse her yarım saate bir aradığından mümkün görünmemişti gözüne gerçi. Yolda olduğu sürede arayamamıştı ama o arada umuyordu ki Armand da yola çıkmıştı zaten. Telefon çalarken bunları düşünüyordu zira Armand açmıyordu. Kapattı, bir daha aradı ama telefon hala açılmıyordu. Sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu, bir şey olacak değildi. Yolda olduğundan açamıyordu muhtemelen.

Kendini buna inandırmaya çalışırken iki gün önceyi düşündü. Müdür onu arayıp Daren'la görüşmeye gelmesinin iyi olacağını söylediğinde çok sevinmişti. Eğer bunu atlatabilirse evi ile de ilgili inceleme yapılacaktı ve en sonunda Daren'ı evlat edinebilecekti. Hala inanamıyordu ama çok mutluydu. Ve gergin. İnanılmaz gergin ve stresli olduğunu da gözden kaçırmaması gerekiyordu. Daren'ın onu görmeyi kabul etmesi büyük ve çok önemli bir gelişmeydi ama aynı zamanda da altından kalkamayacağını düşündüğü bir olaydı. Ya Daren onu sevmezse? Ya bu kadar zaman geçtiği için görüşmek zorunda kaldıysa ve sadece istemediğini söylemek için görüşmek istiyorsa?

Tam bunları düşünürken biri arabanın camına vurup Jack'in oturduğu yerde sıçramasına sebep oldu. Gerçi iyi de olmuştu, girdiği bu depresif halden kurtulmasına yaramıştı. Jack dönüp baktığında Armand'ı gördü, görünüşe göre cama vurulmamış sadece tıklatılmıştı ama Jack daldığı için öyle sanmıştı. Boş boş bakıyor olmalıydı ki Armand eliyle 'gel' işareti yaparken bir yandan da söyleniyordu:  
"Hadi Jack! Gidip görelim şu çocuğu, merak ediyorum!"  
Jack telefonunu alıp arabadan çıktığında Armand'ı kendine çekip sıkıca sarıldı. Armand beklemiyor olsa da karşılık verdi, arkadaşını anlıyordu. Konuşabilecek gibi değildi ama hem stresini hem de teşekkürünü ancak böyle yansıtabiliyor olmalıydı..

Jack en sonunda çekildiğinde Armand'ı gülümseyerek ona bakarken buldu:  
"Tamam iyiyim, dalga geçmene gerek yok."  
"Bir şey demedim!"  
"Biliyorum Armand, teşekkür ederim."  
"Önemli değil Jack, hadi gidip Daren'la tanışalım." diyen Armand onun koluna girip yarı sürükleyerek onunla beraber yürümeye başladı, bir yandan da konuşuyordu:  
"Ben seni kapıda bıraksam olmuyor mu? Çocukla senin tanışman gerek, benim değil."  
"Biliyorum Armand ama yapamam tamam mı, en azından ilk defa göz göze geldiğimizde yanımda olman gerek, lütfen. Onu görünce ne deme-"  
"Evet biliyorum ne demek istediğini anlayacağım. Jack, sana inanmadığımı mı düşünüyorsun? İstedin ve buradayım, bir sebebi olmak zorunda değil; tamam mı?"Jack bir an arkadaşının sözlerinden başı dönmüş, konuşamadı; sadece başını sallamakla yetindi. Armand'sa bunu değerlendirmeye kararlı konuşmaya devam etti:  
"Haline bak. Sanki evlenmeye götürüyorum, ne bu heyecan? İlerde evleneceğin zaman nasıl olacağını merak ediyorum ayrıca. Ve ve ve.." deyip duran arkadaşına dönen Jack onun ne diyeceğini merak etti. Onu rahatlatmak için şaka yapıyor ve sürekli konuşuyor olsa da şu an yüzünde başka bir ifade vardı, şakacılığına ve arkadaşlığına ek farklı bir ciddiyet.. Ne söyleyeceğini merakla bekleyen arkadaşında istediği etkinin oluştuğunun farkında olan Armand:  
"Evlilik demişken, diye devam etti, şu Austin'i de çok merak ediyorum doğrusu. Evlat edinmek gibi önemli bir şeyin ortasındasın, bununla uğraşıyorsun ama adam ayaklarını yerden kesti resmen, onunla tanışmak için biraz daha sabırsız olabilirim.."  
"Ne? Ayaklarımı mı? Ben- hiç öyle bir şey söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum."  
"Elbette hatırlamazsın, söylemedin çünkü." diyerek yürümeye devam eden Armand, Jack'in peşinden geldiğini biliyor, devam etti:  
"Ama sadece ismini söylerken bile gözlerin parlıyor, nasıl bu kadar etkilendiğini merak etmemek elde değil.." Jack de onu merak ediyor, sesini çıkarmadan arkadaşını takip etti.

İçeri girdiklerinde Jack'in heyecanı daha da artmıştı, elinde değildi. Danışmadaki adamı görüp Jack daha da panik olmadan Austin onları büyük bir gülümseme ile karşıladı ve bu Jack'in biraz rahatlamasına yaradı, şimdi daha iyi hissediyordu. Austin'in "Merhaba." diyen sesiyle Jack'in gözlerinin parladığını yakalayan Armand hemen cevap verdi:  
"Merhaba, Austin değil mi? Nasılsınız?"  
"İyiyim, teşekkür ederim. Hoşgeldiniz." diyen Austin şaşırmış görünüyordu. Armand o Jack'e döndüğünde kendisi de Jack'e dönerek sırıttı, Jack'in sırıtışını gördüğünden emindi ama Austin fark etmemiş olmalıydı.

Normalde bekar insanlar yalnız geliyor olmalıydılar, Armand'ın hiçbir şey yapmasına gerek kalmadan Austin duygularını açabilir ya da kıskanabilir gibi duruyordu. Gülümseyip ayakları üstünde yaylanarak, elleri cebinde Jack'le Austin'i izlemeye başladı.  
Austin Jack'e nasıl olduğunu sormuş olmalıydı ki Jack suratında gerginbir gülümseme, "İyiyim." dedi ve ekledi:   
"Ama çok heyecanlıyım Austin, panik olmuş durumdayım; ne yapacağıma dair hiç bir fikrim yok."  
"Sakin ol, heyecanlanmanı gerektirecek bir şey yok ki. Sadece git ve Daren'la tanış."  
"Ama bu gerginlikle konuşamam bile! Benim onu etkilemem falan gerekmiyor mu? Hiç etkileyecek hissetmiyorum."  
"Bir şey yapmana gerek yok Jack, seninle ne konuşmuştuk? Sence Daren bunları önemser mi? Hani onu tanıyor gibi hissediyordun?"  
"Evet ama ya-"  
"Sadece git ve tanış!" Austin'in 'ben biliyorum, bana güven' ses tonu ile söylemesi işe yaramış görünüyordu. Jack önce durdu ve bir an ona baktı. Sonra derin bir nefes alıp başını salladı. Dönüp gitmek için Armand'a baktığında onun 'seninle gurur duyuyorum' bakışına gülümseyerek başını indirdi, şimdi de biraz utanmış hissediyordu.  
Armand onun bu haline gülüp kolundan tutarak çekti:  
"Hadi şu işi halledelim, müdürün odası şu koridordaydı, değil mi?" diyerek onu sağ tarafa doğru sürüklemeye başladı. Jack ancak birkaç adım sonra dönüp Austin'e el sallayabildi.  
Müdürün kapısını çaldıklarında gelen "Girin!" sesiyle kapıyı açan Armand önce Jack'i içeri gönderip hemen arkasından da kendi girdi. Müdür gayet sıcak bir tonla:  
"Hoşgeldiniz Jack, tam zamanında. Bugün biraz yoğunuz o yüzden sizi hemen görüşeceğiniz odaya alayım."  
"Şimdi mi?" dedi Jack sessiz bir tonla ve Armand onun omuzlarının düşüşünü yakaladı. Ayrıca müdür Armand'ı fark etmemiş görünüyordu ya da farklı biri olarak düşünüp Jack'in işini hallettikten sonra onunlailgilenmeyi planlıyor olabilirdi.  
"Tabi tabi, ne kadar çabuk hallederseniz o kadar iyi olur. Hem rahatlamış da olursunuz, buyrun." diyerek kapıya yönlendirdi. Armand da Jack'in yanında seğirtince duraksayıp sordu:  
"Siz birlikte misiniz?"  
"Evet."  
"Hayır."  
Gelen iki farklı cevapla kaşları çatılan adam Jack'e dönüp konuştu:  
"Daren'ı tek başınıza evlat edineceksiniz sanıyordum. Ev incelemenizi ona göre ayarlamıştım."  
"Evet tek başıma evlat edineceğim. Armand, arkadaşım." diye tanıtıp devam etti:  
"Ben rica ettiğim için geldi. Yalnız son dediğinizi anlayamadım, o nasıl oluyor?"  
Müdür bu soruya cevap vermeden önce Armand'a dönüp: "Hoşgeldiniz." dedi. Armand'ın baş selamıyla da Jack'e dönerek:  
"Ev incelemelerimizi ona göre yapıyoruz demek istemiştim. Yani tek kişinin kaldığı ev ile iki kişinin kaldığı ev farklıdır. Ya da evli ya da çift olanlar evlat edineceğinde takdir edersiniz ki daha farklı standartlar da oluşuyor."  
"Evet, anlıyorum. Bunu kastettiğinizi düşünmemiştim, haklısınız."  
Konuşma sırasında odadan çıkmış olan adam, Jack'le Armand'ın onu takip ettiğini bilerek koridorun sonuna doğru yürürken devam etti:  
"Sizin ev incelemenize Görevli gelecek. Eğer çift olsaydınız tek gelmemesi gerekirdi ve incelemenin bir kısmı daha önce yapılırdı."  
"Ev incelemesi mi?"  
"Daha çok çift incelemesi."  
Jack ve Armand'ın anlamazlıkla birbirine bakması sonucu devam etti:  
"Görevli ve eşi insanları değerlendirmede çok iyidirler, özellikle de çiftler için geçerli bu durum. Çocuklarımızı göndereceğimiz ailelerin durumlarını bilmemiz gerektiğinden o ikisinin yaptığı inceleme bizim duruşumuzu belirliyor."  
Müdür Jack ve Austin'in yüzünde gördüğü anlama ifadesinden memnun olmuş olmalıydı ki gülümsedi ve önünde durduğu odanın kapısını açarak onları buyur etti. Girerken Armand yüzünde bir sırıtışla Jack'in omuzuna omuzuyla vurarak fısıldadı:  
"Bence yakında Görevli'nin eşiyle de tanışacaksın. Sence kendi bünyelerinde çalışanlar için uyguladıkları özel bir politika var mıdır?" Jack bu sefer inkar etmedi, sadece başını sallayıp gülümsemekle yetindi ve odaya bakmak için döndü. Bu da durmasına ve Armand'ın ona çarpmasına sebep oldu. Şaşıran Armand Jack'e baktı ve donduğunu görüp baktığı yere döndüğünde odadaki koltuklardan birinde oturan bir çocuk gördü. Gözleri büyüyerek olduğu yerde kaldı, Jack'i şu an anlıyordu. O da Daren'ı tanıyor gibi hissediyordu ve ayrıca çocuğun gözleri...

Ne yapacağını bilemeden Jack'e döndü, onun yutkunduğunu ve hala hareket edemeyeceğini görüp çocuğa dönünce onun kendilerini izlediğini gördü. Derin bir nefes alıp Jack'i dirsekledi. Onu bugün ikinci kez sıçratırken bu sefer haline gülemedi bile. Onun yerine kolundan tutup Daren'ın oturduğu koltuğun çaprazında duran koltuğa oturttu. Kendisi de Jack'in yanındaki koltuğa oturup elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı:  
"Merhaba Daren, ben Armand." Daren'ın tepki vermeden hala izlediğini görünce bir an korktu ama Daren bir şeye karar vermiş gibi baktı ve elini uzatıp:  
"Merhaba, dedi, görünüşe göre zaten beni tanıyorsunuz." sonra Jack'e dönüp  
:"Sen de Jack olmalısın, seni de Armand mı tanıtacak?" dedi ve bu Jack'i kendine getiren şey oldu.  
"Hayır, dedi, kendimi ben tanıtmak isterim. Tıpkı senin kendini tanıtmanı isteyeceğim gibi."  
"Dosyalarımı okumadın mı?"  
"Aslına bakarsan hayır, okumadım. Gereken bilgiler hariç diğer şeylere bakmadım bile. Baksam da seni tanımış olmazdım ki. Senin hakkında bir şeyler okumuş olmam senin bana anlatabileceklerinin yanında hiç bir şey. Sen de öyle düşünmüyor musun?"  
Armand o an Daren'ın gözlerinin parladığını fark etti, daha önce orada olduğunu sanmıyordu ve bir an sonra da yerini daha sakin bir bakışa bırakmıştı. Sakin ve rahatlamış.  
O arada Daren arkasına yaslanıp Armand'a döndü:  
"O zaman sen Jack'in erkek arkadaşı mısın? Birlikte geldiğinize göre." Bunun üzerine kahkaha atan Armand Jack'e dönüp:  
"Sana Daren'ı seveceğımı söylemiştim, değil mi?" deyip onun gülümsemesini yanıt olarak aldıktan sonra Daren'a döndü:  
"Hayır Daren ben senin amcan olacak adamım." dedi. Daren ilgiyle kalkan kaşlarıyla Jack'e dönüp sordu:  
"Kardeşin mi var?"  
"Hayır. Armand benim en yakın arkadaşım ama o kadar uzun zamandır oradaki kardeş denilebilir, o yüzden öyle dedi." bunun üzerine Daren:  
"Anladım." dedi ve başını önüne eğdi, düşünüyormuş gibiydi. Sonra başını kaldırıp  
"O zaman sevgilin var mı?" dedi. Armand'ın bu seferki kahkahası en beklenilebilir şeydi. Jack ona bir bakış atıp Daren'a dönerek:  
"Hayır yok." dediğinde ise Armand araya karıştı:  
"Ne demek yok? Ufuk bomboş deme bari!" diyerek Daren'a döndü:  
"Bir umudumuz var ama sadece bakışma seviyesindeler şu an, ben ölmeden birleştiririm artık." derken de Jack'in omuzuna omuzuyla vurdu. O arada Jack fark etmemiş gibi görünüyordu ama Daren ikiliye bakarak gülümsüyordu. O an Armand'la göz göze gelince bir an dondu ama onun kendisine gülümsediğini görünce yeniden gülümseyerek başını eğdi. Armand bu durumdan cesaret alarak konuştu:  
"Belki sen yardımcı olabilirsin Daren, ne dersin? Hem yakınlarda olabilir kendisi de.. Bir şeyler yapalım mı?" Daren'ın ona gülümsemesinden cesaret alarak da göz kırptı.

* * * * 

Yarım saat sonra Austin odaya girdiğinde kendini kahkahaların arasında buldu, görünüşe göre Armand bir şey anlatıyor, Jack de kahkahalarla ona destek oluyordu. Onların mutlu halleriyle Daren'a dönünce onu da uzun zamandır görmediği kadar mutlu gördü ve farkında olmadan tutmuş olduğu nefesi bıraktı. Gerginliğinin geçtiğini hissediyordu.  
İçerdekilerin hala ona baktığını fark edince bir şey demesi gerektiğini hatırladı.  
"Müdür Bey gönderdi, nasıl olduğunuzu merak etti." dedi. Jack ve Armand bunun üzerine Daren'a döndüler, kendisinin cevap vereceğini anlayan Daren:  
"İyiyiz Austin." dedi. "Süre mi doldu?"  
"Bir sınırlama yok, isterseniz oturmaya devam edebilirsiniz."  
"Demek ki normalde bu zamanda bitirilmiş oluyor öyle mi? Tamam, bitirdik biz de zaten." dedikten sonra dönüp Jack'e bakan Daren devam etti:  
"Değil mi Jack?"  
"Evet Daren, bitirdik." derken ona gülümseyerek bakıyordu Jack.  
Bu Daren'ın da ona gülümsemesine sebep oldu. Bunu gören Austin her şeyin çok iyi olduğunu anladı çünkü Daren'ın ona gülümseyerek karşılık vermesi için bile o kadar uzun zaman geçmesi gerekmişti ki..  
Şimdi Jack'e böyle gülümseyebiliyorsa Jack'in geçeceği başka bir test kalmamış demekti.O bunu düşünürken yanına gelmiş olan üçlüye baktı, Jack'le Daren bir şey konuşuyorlardı ve Armand da onları dinliyordu. O arada Daren ona dönerek:  
"Austin, kusura bakma; tanıştırmadım. Bu Jack, beni evlat edinmek isteyen kişi." deyince Austin cevap verdi:  
"Evet Daren, biliyorum. Daha önce tanışmıştık biz."  
"Tanışmış mıydınız? Yoksa bana 'yeni biriyle tanıştım' deyip anlattığın kişi Jack miydi? Gerçekten mi?"  
Austin bunun üzerine ne diyeceğini bilemedi; Jack suratında bir sırıtış kendisine bakıyor, Armand ise kahkahasını zorla bastırıyor gibi görünüyordu. Austin'in Armand'a baktığını gören devam etti:  
"O da Armand, Jack'in en yakın arkadaşı. Sevgilisi değil yani, merak etme." Bunun üzerine Armand kendini tutmaktan vazgeçip rahatça bir kahkaha attı, Daren Austin'in zor durumda kaldığının farkında,  
"Müdürün yanına gitmemiz gerekmiyor mu? Bizi merak edecek." dedi.  
Dönüp yürümeye başlayan Austin'i takip ederken Daren Jack'in kolunu çekiştirdi, kendisine baktığında ise Austin'i işaret ederek sessizce   
“Yanına git.” dedi. Gülümseyen Jack adımını hızlandırıp gitmeden Daren'a gülümsedi ve onu başından öpüp Austin'e yetişti.  
Jack yetişmiş ve Austin'le konuşmaya başlamıştı ama Daren ne yapacağını bilemiyordu, çok şaşırmıştı ve muhtemelen-o an omuzuna atılan bir kolla irkildi ve döndüğünde Armand'ın gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı. Ne diyeceğini bilemedi ama Armand anlamış görünüyordu:  
"Önemli değil, dedi, istediğin kadar bekleyebilirim. Gerçekten."  
"Teşekkür ederim Armand, devam edebiliriz."  
"Peki, sen bilirsin. Ama şunlara bak." deyip önde yürüyen Jack ve Austin'i gösterdi, bir şey hakkında konuşuyor ve birbirlerine gülümsüyorlardı.Daren onların haline sırıtıp Armand'a dönünce Armand ona göz kırptı ve Daren daha rahat ve mutlu hissedip yürümeye başladı.


End file.
